Overwatch:Evolution
by T4eL0neW8nderer
Summary: They say in war, The first Casualty is truth. Is their a larger force at work or is it the will of a single man...All warfare is based on deception. My telling of the Overwatch story all the way from the beginning. Includes my own OC and all Overwatch heroes. Includes strong Violence, Language and some NSFW along the way. Rated M for a reason.
1. Prologue

Prologue

They say that in war, the first casualty is the truth. Morrison was always reminded of that quote ever since he was on the front line against the omincs in Los Angelas. 'What was that 30 years ago?' Morrison thought, He looked at himself in the broken mirror, multiple shards lay on the floor and cracks in the glass itself showed splinters of morrisons face. With his mask off he took a long hard look at himself, He was getting old and so was the people around him and he knew this well, but no matter what he was still strong, could run for hours on end without breaking a sweat and could still bench more than the average soldier by a mile.

"What are you thinking about Jack?" spoke Ana Amari,

An Ex Egyptian soldier who was of the founders of Overwatch. She was of similar age as jack if not older, she wore her regular attire of a purple and black coat with a blue neon color along with a helmet but the helmet was on the table behind them in the room. The most defining feature of Amari was the eye patch with the Eye of Horus below it.

Morrison sighed "Do you ever think about how we ended up in this situation, how all this started? How we lost so much including the people around us?"

The Soldier wasn't angry. No, it was the sign of exhaustion. Ever since the Overwatch HQ was destroyed, he had been on the run always looking over his Shoulder. He was betrayed by one of his best friends.

"I think about it all the time" The sniper spoke. She pulled out of her satchel a small device that projected an image of a young child. It was her daughter Farheea Amari when she was a child. Times were easier then.

"But no matter how hard gets, I just look at my daughter and think I always have her to fight for, because you should never stop fighting for what you believe in" Ana smiled, she missed her daughter. Even though she was in the same city as here at the moment she couldn't bring herself to show that she was still alive...Not yet anyway there was still too much going on with too many questions still unanswered.

"This fight is still not finished; we have work to do" Morrison spoke. He backed away from the mirror and spoke again through the house with Ana listening and following behind.

"We need to take a look at this from another angle, we are missing something. Reaper being here in Cairo with the both of us is no coincidence. Talon must be making moves in Africa now" Morrison grabbed a laptop sized device on the side and powered it up. It was similar to Ana's small device but lit up the whole room in a 3D projection of all the information Morrison had found out in his years of being on the run.

"Everything is somehow connected to one another but the middle piece is missing as are a few other things" Morrison spoke. Ana looked at him.

"I'm assuming you have a few theories?" Ana replied.

"A couple but none that are solid, not without evidence anyway" Soldier looked in far thought. 'I hope I'm wrong about a few of these assumptions'

" I'm listening Jack" Ana looked at him, Genuine interest in her one eye.

"To start, We know that 30 years ago the Ominc crisis was caused by a malfunctioning AI that was left to its own devices and began its war on humanity "Jack started with Ana nodding.

"Not only did it start as a single AI but it splintered itself to every omnium on the planet to cause its war on humanity." Morrison Continued

"Jack, I don't mean to be a burden but what has this got to do with Talon or anything else that's going on?" Ana said to Morrison. She believed in Morrison always that's why she always took his side...most of the time.

"What if..." Morrison looked Ana directly into her eye. "What if we missed one?" Morrison said seriously.

"A God program? Jack that's farfetched even for you, this is something that Joshua would come up with" Ana replied, A little Smirk on her face to hear something from the Ex-overwatch commander that sounded a bit ridiculous.

"Ana, I know how stupid this sounds, I mean for Fucks sake in the last 30 years we have seen some crazy shit all the way from teleportation to a talking gorilla that has the highest IQ of any know lifeform on this planet" Jack Replied. Ana looked at him and gave a small chuckle.

"Ok Jack, yes we have seen as you put it some crazy shit in our time. But what are you saying jack? That a war mind from 30 years ago that we purged ourselves is still out there controlling everything from nowhere and evaded us this whole time?" Ana had a serious look face. She thought to herself this is it, he's lost his mind.

"Look we know how there were 7 known programs and we know that they were splintered from a single AI that was developed by the Omnica corporation. We never found the original Ana?" Morrison looked at her deadpanned

"Jack even if that was true and there was one AI still out there somewhere controlling everything from the shadows, how could it have gotten away with everything this whole time? This is too big for you Jack; we are too old for this now. It's time to go somewhere and have a Cabana on the beach"

"Maybe your right, But I need to know the truth Ana. If only we still had a team to do it with" Jack stood up and felt the age of war on his body kick in and gave a small grunt. He looked around this small apartment that he called home. It had 2 Persian styled sofa chairs with a beautiful carpet of a similar pattern. A table with a few chairs and a light from the ceiling. Not much personal affects except a photo frame that Ana kept of herself, Jack, Gabriel and Joshua.

"Jack those were the old days, Overwatch is banned and all us old timers are ready to retire. I do miss everyone though" Ana said with a depressed tone.

"Overwatch doesn't need to be brought back, what's the point?" Morrison sighed, as soon as he finished his small laptop device started flashing and out of nowhere a warning came up with the words

OVERWATCH RECALL

Morrison and Ana both looked at each other and back at the device and a video started to play with a very familiar Gorilla.

"Hmmm is this thing on?" It was Winston fiddling with a recording device that showed his face. The video then jumped forward to him facing to his right with a bunch of papers, obviously a script.

"I've made a chronal accelerator, I'm sure I can do this"

Meanwhile in Kings row, A perky Brit with her Girlfriend were in bed looking at a familiar face on her old overwatch personal device that was playing the same video.

"OM MY GOD, its Winston!" the brit cried with both herself and her girlfriend Emily looked in Awestruck.

"Too all overwatch agents...No that's not right" Winston said with a failing look. Another occupant that was watching the video elsewhere in the world was a Cyborg and his Friend that had a unique ability was watching on a similar device in the Himalayas.

"Winston?" Said Genji who couldn't express disbelief even more if he tried.

"You know this intelligent Primal?" Said the Monk in a robotic voice

"Yeah...He's an old friend" Genji replied and if you could see his face you could see a smile.

"To the former agents of overwatch, This is Winston ahaha...Obviously" In the outback of the American desert was train that was travelling in the vast noon was A lone gunslinger sitting in the back corner behind some boxes watching the same video.

"Well now, I be damned" said Mccree taking a drag from his cigar.

"30 Years ago, the omnics declared war" Winston said pushing a picture of an old titan attacking a city full of people. The only man to show a hint of distress was a small dwarf who was in his workshop fixing an old Bastion unit that he found in his home country of Sweden. He took of his helmet to look at the video that emerging form a device that has been Dusting away.

"Hmm I wonder what that ape is up to" Torbjorn looked at the picture with a hint of sadness.

"Beep-Boop-bhmmm" The bastion unit said in a sad beep tone. It was hard for an expert such as Torbjorn to understand how this bastion was emitting feelings like this.

"The Nations of the world had no answer until they called upon a small group of heroes. Overwatch was created to rescue humanity from the Ominic Crisis" The Old knight was been patched up by his squire behind their van just outside of Eichenwalde.

"Haha Its Winston my old friend!" shouted the ever so happy German, His squire was however not impressed.

"Reinhardt, Stop moving so much or you will tear open your wound" Brigitte said, She loved Reinhardt and loved the adventures they go on but the more he grew older the more she became compassionate of him retiring for good.

"Don't worry, I will live we have to listen to this" Reinhardt bellowed

"We became the greatest champions of peace and progress mankind has ever seen" Winston continued. In a tent in the middle of a refugee camp was a beautiful doctor that looked like she had not seen a rest of day since the day she was born.

"Ah Winston, Its been a while" She said with a thick swiss accent. Taking a sip from a green tea she had made whilst examining notes from all the issues from the refuges on camp.

"YOU were chosen because you had powers and abilities that made you...you joined! Because you..." On the back of a talon transport ship a black clad mercenary was sitting in the room by himself staring at he video with hatred. He smashed the table with his fist.

"_Overwatch..." _ Reaper said with nothing but venom. His time to end overwatch will come.

"You already know this...look the people decided they were better off without us...They even called us criminals...They tore our family apart" Winston said with a depressed tone. On the bottom of the planet earth a noble scientist was attempting to escape the arctic circle and was hanging off a transmission tower looking for help.

"Winston, Is that you?" Mei said with a smile but was automatically hurt again when she heard the words, they tore our family apart and called us criminals.

"BUT look around... SOMEONE HAS TO DO SOMETHING...WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING...We can make a difference again!" Winston shouted with passion.

In an abandoned outpost in Norway a lone soldier sits with a fire in the middle of the large room, the roof was blown open and the snow howl of the night was blowing cold air. On the floor of the room was a broken Blackwatch symbol, the soldier was sat upon a large ammunition box with a rifle by his side, he was currently fixing his cybernetic right arm that was ripped by a pack of wolves that strayed around the area. He looked at his old device and a smile appeared with both his normal eye and cybernetic eye grew at the passion by Winston.

"Good on you Winston, Good speech" The soldier smiled.

"The world needs us now, more than ever...Are you with me?" Winston finished. Both the old soldiers sat in their hideout. Both were gob smacked by the turn of events. Morrison spoke first.

"Well I will be damned" Morrison looked at the still image of a smug Winston

"Be careful what you wish for Jack" as Ana took a sip from here tea. "Are you in Jack?" Ana looked straight at Jack

"No not yet, they aren't ready, Besides what's the point? We have our own mission" Morrison said and looked at Ana

"Are you with me?" Morrison asked Ana.

"Always" Ana replied.

"Good, Let's start at the beginning." Morrison then grabbed the device and found the first entry.


	2. Chapter 1: First Contact

**Chapter 1: First Contact**

**Authors Note: Thanks for reading this story so far. I plan to make this a large story that tries to connect everything in the game to the true story of what overwatch is really about. The most important date that I've set in this universe is 20****th**** June 2076 when Winston activates the Recall Reviews and constructed criticism is appreciated. **

**On another note I plan to get at least a chapter out per week. This chapter is lengthy as will be the next few to set the stepping stones for my universe, Enjoy.**

"Where would you like to start Jack?" Ana Asked. With the Overwatch Recall activated, her intrigue has grown on Jacks theory. The more jack spoke about it the more she begun to question their history.

"Its best we start at the beginning...My beginning anyway. I remember it as if it was yesterday, Hearing the _craziness_ on the news about Omnics attacking civilians. When I joined there wasn't any major tours available...But this was something different" Jack said with a long gaze. The kind of gaze you get when a flood of memories hits you...The kind of memories that scar you for life.

_October 21__st__ 2040 (36 years before the Recall)_

_Fort Green, California, United States of America_

'_This place is nothing like home' _Thought a young Jack Morrison as he sat in his bunk looking at an old photograph of himself. Having spent the last year being posted to this location, he started to feel anxious about the situation, Sure he joined to get away from home but he was missing something, it wasn't his mother's T-bone steak that he had every Sunday. No, it was something else.

Morrison laid back on his chair next to his desk and had a self-thought and looked around his room. He had a bed that was in immaculate condition with no creases and tucked with perfect precision. The kind you would expect from a soldier. He had a bedside table with a lamp and a picture of himself when he passed his training, '_Hell has it been a year already?'. _Next, he had his desk with another lamp with a note pad and the picture he just picked up with his family on it. The only other major object in his room was his wardrobe, nothing major to say about that really. The room was small and... Simple. '_Perfect, Just the way I like it'._

Morrison looked at his Dog Tag that was currently around his neck, It bore the basic details of any Soldier:

_CORPORAL MORRISON_

_D.O.B 13/05/2022_

_BLOOD TYPE: AB-_

_75__TH__ RANGER REGIMENT_

'_I will make you proud dad' _Morrison thought to himself again. One of the biggest influences on jack's decision to join the US army was his Grandad who served with rangers 40 years ago. Fought in Iraq and Afghanistan and other places where the insurgency was a big problem. Not much is heard about places like that anymore. His dad was never one for fighting a war, He was a farmer so his grandad put his focus on his grandson to continue the legacy.

His thoughts were interrupted when there was a knock on his door.

"Come in" Jack instructed, He recognized the individual straight-away, He joined with him and they went through training together and became best friends...Well more than that. Vincent Jones entered the room and looked at Morrison who had his back to him.

"Hey Morrison, briefing in 10 minutes in the main hall, its big Morrison" Spoke Vincent, He was a black-haired man with strong facial features such as a strong jawline, His hair wasn't kept smart as was morrisons was but still looked professional enough.

"How big?" Morrison turned around and looked at Vincent.

"The big kind" Vincent gave a coy smile. "Trust me you going to want to see it" Vincent looked at Morrison and noticed he was just wearing some combat trousers with boots to match, no top except for his dog tags which rested on his chest.

"Are we still talking about the brief?" Jack returned the smile and stood up and closed the distance between them but Vincent stopped them.

"Later bro, we have this brief" Vincent said with his eyes directly at morrisons with a hand on his chest.

"We have 10 minutes" Jack replied, Morrison could tell the tension in the air, He was good at reading people.

"Think you can do it in 10 minutes and make it in time?" Vincent said with a smug look already undoing his shirt.

"Challenge Accepted" Morrison said and took Vincent into his embrace.

_Briefing Room_

A happily satisfied Morrison and Vincent sat next to each other in the briefing room, At least 250 people were present all part of 1st Ranger battalion, Bravo company. They sat in a rounded room with a center pedestal with a large table with a computer on with a device that can project a holographic display to everyone in the room. The room was ablaze with chatter with everyone wondering what they were doing here.

"What do you reckon this is Jones?" Asked Morrison, they were both in barrack dress which consisted of combat shirt and trousers with boots. They were in OCP (Operational Camouflage pattern) the standard camouflage of all united states armed forces.

"I think we are about to find out" when the door to the auditorium opened and walked through a very high ranking General, He had the kind of face that had seen more shit than a public toilet and wore plenty of medals to show much shit he had seen.

"BRACE UP" came a shout and immediately everyone settled down to show the correct compliments to the General. Morrison looked at him in awe '_That will be me someday'_

"Please be seated gentleman" The general spoke with confidence that came with the title, everyone in the room listened and followed the command.

"Ladies and Gentleman, My Name is General Patterson. I'm the representative of the 75th Ranger Regiment to the Pentagon" He pulled out a device that resembled a remote and activated the hologram in the center of the room.

"As you know from the News the former company the Omnica Corporation was disbanded two weeks ago, they were convicted of fraud and the company was shut down as with the omniums they built" The device showed news headlines of the Omnica corporations shut down as with the omniums themselves.

"Last night, All around the world the omniums have been reactivated and multiple reports have been confirmed of machinery being activated last night and a new breed of omnics emerging front the factory" The device changed again and showed a live omnium with multiple omincs leaving the factory.

"As you all aware omincs are programmed to not harm humans" He looked deadpan at all the soldiers under his command. "Along with last night's reports we have had intelligence given to us that these omnics are hostile and have killed more than 750 people as of last night." The room was in uproar with gasps and whispers and a few shoutings.

"Gentleman, as of last night the president has issued a state of emergency, we have 4 omniums in this nation of ours and all are reactivated." He buzzed the remote again and the hologram showed the picture of the United States that highlighted all the locations of the omniums in the United States. All 4 of them were dangerously close to major settlements including Los Angeles, Chicago, New York and San Francisco.

"We are now at war Gentleman; Our Enemy is the largest threat to our survival since the cold war. Your enemy is..." he buzzed the remote and it showed an omnic with a large chassis with` a single red light on his face, with large mechanical legs. It had a machine gun in its right hand and a human hand for its left. The most disturbing piece was the large minigun on its back that looked like it can tear anyone apart. "...Known as the Siege Automatron E54. An omnic designed by the Swedish Ironclad Guild to be used for peacekeeping."

Morrison looked at the picture in a deadpan glare, everything about this omnic shouted death and destruction, its machine gun looked enough to obliterate anyone let alone the massive minigun on its back. God knows what Vincent was thinking.

"From known blueprints of this omnic its weak spot is its blue core in its center chest armor. Your Sergeants will be briefed for teachings on engagements." The general clicked the remote again. It showed a map of Los Angeles along with a large black rectangle coming heading towards the city.

"Tomorrow at 0500 you will be transported by air to the outskirts of Los Angeles near Highway 5 to intercept the bulk of the omnics before they reach the city. You are to buy time for the bulk of the Armed forces in the area to move and set up defenses and allow for civilian evacuation." The General pointed towards the rectangle.

"This is the bulk of the omnics so far, it's currently according to analysts 4,000 strong with more being pumped out every day" Everyone in the room looked around with more whispers, A sign of discomfort and worry.

"Do not fret gentleman, you will have air support and Naval bombardment at your disposal, the president made it very clear that this Uprising is to be crushed as swift and efficient as possible and residents have been evacuated." The General concluded his speech by turning of his hologram, He looked at his soldiers, He knew the situation looked bad and the fighting an unknown enemy doesn't make it a good situation.

"I have full faith you will overcome the difficulties gentleman. You're the best, you were chosen for your skill and ability. Crush these robots to scrap... Rangers lead the way" With that he left the room with someone shouting brace up. As soon as he left chatter broke out everywhere. Morrison looked at Vincent.

"Well for a first combat operation I was hoping for somewhere nicer and easier" Said Morrison who looked less worried than his counterpart.

"Aren't you worried?" Replied Vincent as Morrison thought looked like a ghost.

"Not when you have my back" Morrison smiled, Vincent Returned one in kind.

_**Operation Vanguard**_

_**0400 HOURS (1 HOUR BEFORE DEPLOYMENT)**_

_Outside the Armory_

The night sky was quiet, A clear sky with the stars visible along with moon bearing down to the rangers. An unknown feeling was hanging in the air, that feeling of entering the unknown. You do not know what is ahead, you do know however is that the other side contains about a thousand robots armed to the teeth with intention of deleting you...'_Yeah not the best first major OP to do' _Morrison thought.

Morrison was with Vincent who was checking his rifle over along with his side arm. The United states Defense has just recently invested in some new infantry weaponry and the Rangers got some of the news toys. They were armed with the new M6A1 Assault Rifle equipped with a Grenade launcher. It displayed an Ammo counter behind the iron sight and while it looked bulky it weighed very little. Another toy that came with a ranger was the extremely reliable M1911, this baby has been a soldier's best friend for a very long time, At this point in service for 129 years.

Morrison was currently applying some camouflage to his face and neck, Standard to any deployed soldier in the field. He pulled long streaks starting from his top left forehead all the way down underneath his chin, He also had some on his forearms. He looked over at Vincent who had done the same.

"Got some cam cream on your face" Morrison spoke, an attempt to show humor to cheer his partner up.

"That won't work this time Morrison, nor did the last 10 times you've said that joke" Vincent said with a quite obvious smirk on his face.

"Is your gear ready? We need to make our way to the Staff Sergeant for a pre-deployment talk" Morrison replied with a look over their gear. They both wore a Tan combat vest that had magazine pouches along his waistline. It had a set of pouches on his right side and a very sharp ranger knife on his left. Underneath was a brown combat shirt that fitted them both very well. Morrison had his top button undone to show his dog tags; Vincent preferred to have his done up. They had fingerless gloves along with a woodland set of trousers that was tucked into their combat boots. Morrison checked over his gear one last time and put the clip over his M1911 and his rifle on his back.

"I'm ready let's go" Vincent spoke. They both moved across the camp to rest of their platoon that were sat in a line ready to go, both of them joined the end and listened as their platoon leader, A recently joined 2nd Lieutenant as well as their staff sergeant.

"Listen up squad" The Officer knelt down a pulled out a holographic map of their drop location. "Our platoon has been tasked with setting up defenses along this Woodline next to the highway to support the flank, the rest of the battalion will be spread around this point, Majority are in the center with some covering the rear just in case." He put the map away into his top pouch. "Sergeant assign squads then load up into the heli"

"Yes sir, Alright men usual squads, The same as in training. Brown you take 1st Squad, Morrison you have 2nd and Hunter you have 3rd any questions" the sergeant spoke with authority, Sharp and straight to the point.

"No Sergeant" The platoon shouted as one.

"Good, Rangers lead the way"

_The Helicopter Ride_

_0540 Hours T-Minus 5 minutes to the drop point_

Morrison looked around his cabin in the back of the Chinook, most of his counterparts were either asleep or checking over their kit for the 100th time. He looked out the window and all of it was mostly dark with the morning sky trying to peak out in the distance. Vincent was asleep next to Morrison; He knew that he was worried about what was about to happen. They all were but Morrison knew now was the time to step up and provide that morale.

"2 MINUTES" Came the shout from the sergeant. Everyone stood up and got their gear on. Rifle in hands and combat helmets with NVGs on. Morrison looked over to Vincent who had difficulty with his sling. He put his hand on his shoulder and gave him a reassuring squeeze. Vincent looked him in the eyes and gave him a smile. Morrison returned one in kind, with that his sling was fixed and Vincent was ready.

"60 SECONDS" The next cry came, all the rangers in the Chinook faced towards the rear of the cabin, the back door was opening and reveled the ground to them. Behind the Chinook were several other aircraft including the state-of-the-art brand-new defiant attack helicopter. This monster was a mean machine to enemy ground forces and none have been destroyed in combat before.

"10 SECONDS" The final cry came. The chinook was approaching the ground and the rangers were ready. They could see the highway which was at least 300 meters in front of them. The cabin light turned green and the rangers stormed out of the chinook with the Sergeant leaving first and point to his men where to enter defensive positions, two other chinooks landed next to morrisons with a respectable distance between them. Both had men and equipment flooding out of it.

Morrison headed to where the sergeant pointed, on top of a bank that was 30 meters from the helicopter with Vincent moving to his left about 10 meters away from him, both had dropped to the prone position and had stared to scan their area. No movement.

The chinooks had begun to take off and left the rangers in their respected positions, Morrison continued to look over his iron sights. Nothing to see except the breeze in the wind and the quiet night sky. Helicopters in the distance but the noise faded as they made their way back to camp. It was a long 5 minutes to make sure nothing was out there waiting for them; the call came over the net

"_Squad leaders on me" _The authoritive voice of the Sergeant came. Morrison grabbed his rifle and moved over to his Platoon leader and sergeant who were in the center of the defensive circle. Morrison and the two others took a knee with the pair of them.

"The mission is a go; anyone have any issues now is the time to tell me." The sergeant spoke to his men.

"No problems to report sergeant"

"Negative"

"Same here"

"Good, Now I want you take your squads and set up in your respected positions, Take an equal amount of gear with you from the supplies" He pointed to the mass set of boxes and crates next to them that contained food, Water, Ammunition and specialist equipment "Dig in and wait for orders. We don't have much daylight and we have about 2 hours before that main force arrives"

"OO-RAH" The three of them replied and moved over to their squads.

_The Ground_

_0643 Hours_

It was long wait, In the time that had gone by Morrison placed his men in defensive positions along the Woodline, He had ordered his men to dig in. In front of him laid 12 of his men down in front of him in foxholes with sandbags and whatever they could find. They just got the call that the enemy were within their reach and were on standby to engage. Morrison was behind his men and held his binoculars up to his eye scanning the horizon. It was early morning and the sun had now given light to the world.

"_All stations check in over" _Came the voice of the Sergeant. This was the 5th time in the last hour that Morrison was required to check in. Whether it was boredom or worry Morrison was sure it was the latter.

"_Alpha Squad in position" _The first squad leader spoke.

"Bravo in position" Morrison replied. After a good 20 seconds Charlie squad didn't issue their reply.

"_Charlie squad check in over" _The situation was starting to worsen when all of a sudden.

"Jack you hear that" Vincent spoke to Morrison who was next to him. Morrison looked around to hear anything unusual...Sure enough there was.

"SHIT...MORTARS!" Morrison cried and within 4m in front him came the first shell, missing one of men but was sure to leave some shock.

All around Him all of his men began to take cover from the incoming fire, these weren't average mortars as their precision was almost deadly but was missing by inches. That was until Morrison looked in horror as one mortar dead Centre into one of the foxholes and sent one his men flying a good 8 feet in the air.

After a good eternity of shell fire which in reality only lasted 45 seconds, Gun fire started to emerge from the other treelined, Morrison grabbed his binoculars from his foxhole and looked into the distance and got his first look at the enemy. It was exactly as it was described except it was painted orange and had a red eye down the center of its face. Morrison must have stared for too long as he was pulled down by Vincent into cover. He looked at Vincent who had a mixture of rage and fear in his eyes. Morrison readjusted himself, He had a job to do.

"SQUAD, TARGET 250M, AIMED SHOTS ONLY, FIRE AT WILL!" His entire squad was the first to engage the omncis and returned fire into the treeline. Morrison looked through his binoculars into the carnage and could see the rounds of his men's rifles hitting their targets and luckily were doing some damage. It wasn't enough though and a few more emerged and began to Transform? '_Oh Shit' _Morrison thought aloud.

"TAKE COVER" All of his men followed and a hailstorm of rounds entered their position, A few of his men were able to return fire especially the man who had the light machinegun who's barrel at this point was beginning to catch fire. The same man unfortunately was hit in the head by the same shroud of fire and his head exploded and pieces of his head was sent in different directions. His loader was covered in blood and even some landed on Morrison. '_We need support' _Morrison thought.

"Bravo Squad Leader to Platoon leader come in over"

"Platoon leader send"

"We are under fire from the enemy and are pinned down we need support"

"Negative we are spread across to far, I have called in gunships ETA 5 minutes"

"Roger Out" Morrison finished

"What's the situation" Asked Vincent who was slowly returning fire.

"We are on our own for a while" Morrison looked at Vincent "I have an idea but do you trust me?"

Vincent looked straight into Morrison.

"Always"

"Good, I'm going to pop smoke and flank round the back of them with three guys and rain fire on them to buy us time"

"Are you crazy? We can just wait for support." Morrison could see the fear in his eyes and with that he took his partner and brought his lips to his. It worked and calmed him down.

"I will be back I promise. JACKSON, RAMEIREZ, ALLAN ON ME, THE REST OF YOU POP SMOKE" Morrison commanded, He moved whilst the smoke began to build up and took his fireteam into a nature made trench that took them deep into the forest. They moved until they were near enough away from their frontline, he ordered his men to take a knee with him.

"Here's the plan, we are going to move around them and rain fire on them until the gunships arrive. Keep your distance and focus fire. These bastards are tough."

"A Bit crazy jack don't you think?" Said Jackson.

"That's the point Jackson" Morrison cocked his rifle after he reloaded "Rangers lead the way."

They moved through the woodblock; it was quiet except the distant gunfire. Morrison stopped his men behind a large fallen down log, He pointed straight ahead of him. In front of them was a lone omnic who was walking forward with his arm mounted weapon pointing around their direction. Morrison looked at his team and tapped his rifle.

"_On three" _He began to count and as soon as he said one all four of them opened fire onto the omnic, many rounds bounced off but some caused some damage and the omnic began to fall before it even got a shot off. It fell with a large thud and the team moved over to it whilst reloading. They were now standing over it and looked at it with a very curious look on all them, its light began flickering and turned its head towards them. Rameriez proceeded and fire into its head and it finally stopped. They all looked at him and he just gave a simple shrug. That was until his neck exploded and even blood rained over his teammates and the omnic.

"GET TO COVER!" Shouted Morrison as he dragged Rameriez to cover whilst his neck was bleeding. He put his hand on his wound but his hand was quickly turning red. The remaining two returned fire. Morrison couldn't do much anymore as Rameriez had slumped over and the light had left his eyes. Morrison hit the wood next to him with a large hit and rage coursed through his body.

"YOUR IN MY SIGHTS" Morrison screamed and began firing back with deadly precision. He ran out of rounds with his rifle but picked up Rameriez's rifle and continued his rage induced shooting. Fortunately, before he ran out of rounds, A Familiar voice came over the radio.

"Jack its Vincent, the gunships are here give me co-ordinates" Morrison was relieved a little and took cover again and began to give co-ordinates.

"3462 1187, DANGER CLOSE 200M WEST" Replied. He immediately refilled his rifle with rounds and re-engaged the enemy.

"Jack that's too clo.." Vincent was about to say but Morrison cut him off.

"Just do it damnit!" Morrison seethed. He was too busy returning fire.

"Roger Hang-tight" Vincent replied with a sad-tone. Morrison was too focused on the omncis that were moving forward, he managed to take down a few before he heard a very audible click. He began to reload but had run out of magazines.

"IM OUT!" Morrison shouted and he got met with an even worse response.

"IM OUT TOO"

"IM OUT AND HIT" Morrison immediately looked over to his comrades' position and saw that his leg was blown clean off from the concentrated fire of the omnics. He began to run over to his position when he heard helicopter blades and the sound of rockets hitting the ground, Morrison didn't look over...he ran straight to his teammate and was hit in the side of his face by grit and dirt. He jumped down to Allen who had a leg blown off and began to apply a tourniquet to stop the bleeding. As he checked over his comrade a large crunch appeared behind him, He looked and a sole omnic was standing behind him with an arm missing and chassis broken. Unfortunately, it wasn't his arm that wasn't armed. It pointed it straight at Morrison.

"Oh shit" Was all he could say and he closed his eyes. He was sorry he failed and sorry that he couldn't say goodbye to his family or Vincent. But instead you know in those moments when before your die your life flashes before your eyes? Well for Morrison it was large pieces of metal flown straight into his face by a shotgun blast. He opened his eyes and saw the omnic in front of him and Allen, Jackson had just joined them and 3rd party arrived too. It was a man with a large pump-action shotgun, He had a large chest plate and a baseball cap on backwards. He was carrying some serious equipment, the kind belonging to special forces.

The man walked over to him and gave Jack a hand he held out to him "On your feet ranger" The man spoke and Morrison accepted.

"Alex, Simon grab those two guys" The man said whilst he pulled Morrison up. "Hell, of a move their Corporal, Smart but stupid" The man gave a toothy grin, all Morrison could do was look in awe and was grateful for his lifesaver.

"Thanks...Your name?"

"Don't worry about that for now, Let's get you guys back to your line" The man started to walk off and his men followed with Allen and Rameriez in a fireman carry. All Morrison did was walk with them and looked at the carnage around him. The forest about 50m ahead was flattened and trees were broken and blasted away. Several omnics were laying in the heat completely blown off and broken.

'_What a shit show'_

"HOW COULD YOU BE SO CARELESS MORRIOSN? LEAVING YOUR MEN LIKE THAT AND WALTZING AROUND BEHIND THE ENEMY WHILE LEAVING A WHOLE SQUAD TO A LANCE CORPORAL!" The sergeant major screamed. He was right it was careless but still he saved most of his men with his squad suffering the least number of casualties of only four.

"Sergeant I made a call and with respect I thought the right decision to take the heat off of my men." Morrison replied confidently whilst still covered in blood and dirt and god knows what else.

"You are right" The 2nd lieutenant spoke. "Your actions resulted in your men's lives saved with minimal casualties which is what we expect. This is only the beginning and you worked with what you could. From our end it confused them to some degree which bought us time and any survivors have retreated. No doubt they will be back with worse but so will we." The 2nd lieutenant spoke. Morrison got some confidence back from his actions.

"Sir he abandoned his post" The Sergeant spoke.

"That's enough sergeant, Morrison well done. Get some Rest and be prepared. Dismissed" Morrison saluted and the officer returned one in kind and left the tent that was made for the command. Waiting outside was a familiar face from before.

"Like I said, Smart but stupid." The man gave with the same toothy grin. They shook hands and Morrison had a bunch of questions.

"Thanks for the save, I owe you one. I recognize special forces when I see one. Are you Delta force?"

The man gave a surprised grunt "Hmm, Good guess, but no that's not for you to know. I will be seeing you around Morrison" The man began to walk away and a dying question was killing Jack.

"Could I at least have a name?" Morrison pleaded, Not out of desperation but curiosity. The man turned around a gave that trademark tooth grin.

"Reyes...Captain Gabriel Reyes" Reyes turned around to meet up with his own squad who was waiting for him.

Morrison stood there like a lost kid looking for his puppy. He just watched as the man who had saved his life walked away. He had hoped he will return the favor someday

'_Hmph, Gabrieal Reyes, Has a ring to it._

**Authors Note: Thanks for reading, Critisism and feedback is appreciated. I know that this is long and crammed but I had so much I wanted to write its crazy. I hope you enjoyed it with more chapters coming soon.**


	3. Chapter 2: Firestrike

**Chapter 2: Firestrike**

_21__st__ June 2076_

_Talon FOB, Barcelona_

If there is one thing that a mercenary hated more than anything in their job was not getting paid. It's what most of Talon's ground forces joined up for was for the money. For others it wasn't about money, it was about Revenge or loyalty...A few don't have a choice.

It was early morning and the Spanish sky had just begun to light the city in its morning glow. The talon base was located on the outskirts of the city and had a large building that housed the local troopers as well as several officers. It also currently held another guest that most avoided for fear. He wore a black clad robe with an extremely distinctive mask and carried what looked like custom-made shotguns. He only goes by one name...Reaper.

Reaper was currently sat in his private room in the main HQ, He 'Requested' a room to keep in close proximity to the 'New' Overwatch HQ in Gibraltar, Take the word requested with a pinch of salt. Reaper was busy looking through some of the files that he managed to acquire from his recent encounter with Winston. He came across and an old file from overwatch.

'_hmmm' _He groaned with an interest as he scanned the file. It was an old weapon system that was developed by Torbjorn and Blackjack. That last name stung him and his anger level rose, that was the name that sat on the top of his list of people to kill. '_His time will come' _Reaper thought aloud. His thoughts drifted away as he brought himself back to the weapon in hand, what it was he had no idea but it was listed to be located at the old Blackwatch facility in Norway.

'_Interesting' _He thought and moved to download it to his personal device. As he stood up from his desk, he looked around his room, it was bare to say the least, No need for personal effects.

"Reaper, your presence is requested in the main hall for mission debrief" came the voice of the new officer that ran the base, He stood in his doorway with his arms behind his back wearing a black combat outfit. Reaper looked slowly towards the man.

"_Who let you in here" _He asked, A large quantity of venom in his voice.

"I did, As I said your presence is reques..." He never finished as reaper grabbed him by the throat and hoisted him in the air and began to suck the air out of the man's lung as he struggled to breath.

"_Listen here, you do NOT get to walk into my presence and demand, you ask politely and I will decide IF I want to or not. Do I make myself clear?" _The man shook his head rapid and reaper let him go, The Officer dropped to the floor with a large thud and began to breathe rapidly. Reaper stood over him.

"_Get the fuck out of my sight" _Reaper asked calmly, the man picked himself up and left the room as quickly as he could. Reaper sighed and opened the only draw on his desk. It was made out of glass and looked expensive.

The draw opened and he had three pictures of his past. One was himself with His family, He hadn't seen them in years and who knows if they miss him. The second was of the team in Overwatch, they looked so happy and young...Why he kept he didn't know, Nostalgia? Fucks knows. The last one was of his old fireteam back from first recon, that was a lifetime ago. He picked the pictures up and placed them into his chest plate that had a pocket. He closed the draw and proceeded to make his way out the room to the briefing he was requested to go to. All the whole while remembering the old days.

OPERATION: FIRESTRIKE

DATE: **REDACTED**

OPSEC: CLASSIFIED

COOP: **REDACTED**

(Four Months after the first contact with the omncis)

February 19th 2041

The Pentagon

To say the war room was hectic was an understatement, the situation was bleak and everyone knew it. The omncis were in total war and were beginning to conquer major cities...Worldwide. The death toll stands at 1.4 Million confirmed dead worldwide and a quarter of that were Americans. So far, the omnics have captured New York, Boston, Chicago, Atlanta, Seattle and many others. Washington D.C so far was untouched as was most of the south east coast. Los Angelas and San Francisco were the major fighting grounds at the minute.

"_This Foxtrot 1-1 were hit" _Came over the comms in the war room. At the center of the desk was General Commander Jason Cole, the commander of all US Army, Naval and air force in the united states to ensure (As the president put it) To ensure our survival and kick those robots out of town. He made it his goal to achieve just that. He took a drag from his cigar and looked at the situation happening in San Francisco.

"Give me a sitrep on San Francisco" The general asked to his right-hand man listening to the communications and paint a picture, to say it's bad was an understatement.

"Sir, The Omncis have placed jamming systems that have neutralized all air support. As long as we have no air support it's a losing battle." The Major said.

"We will not lose San Fransisco" the General took another drag out of cigar. "What's the status of our ground troops in the area?"

"The second Marines and the 75th Rangers are securing all major locations and fighting the enemy head on sir"

"Are there any special Mission units in the area we can request?"

"J-SOC Has a First Recon unit ready to be deployed to recon the main omnic force in the area. Call sign Nevermore." A plan was forming in the commander's head, If they could disable their jamming systems it would give them the advantage they needed.

"Sir, nevermore squad leader is up on green SAT." Said another officer.

"_This is Captain Reyes-we have just been made aware we are now OPCON to you Over."_

"Glad to have you in our corner son. The Omncis are using ECMs to jam all communications and guidance systems in the city. We've located the primary emission tower to be on top of the Transamerica Pyramid in Uptown. I need your team to destroy it. Once you enter the city you will have no radio contact. The 75th rangers will be able to get you close, over" The general said. A hell of a mission but he knows they will get the job done.

"_Copy all sir, we will get it done" _Reyes said. He was currently sat in the passenger seat of a heavily armored patrol vehicle. With the new threat emerging it was necessary to have the protection needed to counter the omnics. Reyes looked at his fireteam, all battle-hardened from years of training and operations worldwide.

"Sanchez how long till we arrive at the rendezvous?" Reyes asked.

Sanchez, the squads engineer who was driving had a quick glance over to his captain, "ETA 5 Minutes, Although with the state of these roads probably longer." They were currently on an abandoned highway that had been a battleground only 2 days earlier. Cars abandoned littered the roads some were destroyed; some were still operational. The team even spotted a blown out M1A3 Abrams. Around them were a lot of industrial buildings.

"Not going to lie boss, But I don't think those bastion units can destroy a 70-ton tank with 7.62s" Came the voice of Deadshot, the team's sharpshooter who was sat behind Reyes with a M36 EBR. Reyes turned around to his squadmate.

"Your Right, Intel came up with a new player in the field. A large unit that targets ground and air vehicles. These bastards are always countering us" Reyes then glanced over to his operator that specializes in explosives and electronics. "Worm, please tell me you have something that will knock this bucket of bolts to the ground if we encounter it"

"You know me boss, A magician never reveals his trick" Reyes grunted with a grin and looked forward to see in front. When suddenly the last member and currently weapon operator 'Knight' spotted something.

"oh shit...RPG!" He shouted and the vehicle was knocked over by a high velocity round, the round missed but the kinetic energy was enough to force the vehicle to overturn. The vehicle was on two wheels but luckily with Sanchez driving he managed to get them back into two wheels and hid them behind a blown-out building with enough cover.

"EVERYONE OKAY? Reyes shouted.

"yeah I'm good"

"Same here"

"A-ok"

Reyes looked out to his surroundings. They had cover but he knew they knew where exactly they were.

"Listen up, we are going to ditch the Humvee here and proceed on foot to link up with the rangers. Whatever shot us uses precision so it will struggle with foot soldiers" Reyes cocked his shotgun to make sure it was ready to fire and the team exited the vehicle.

Reyes pointed to the edge of the alleyway in front of them "Move stack up over here, Knight take point" They began moving in a circle with each member looking in every direction. They moved about 20 meters before their cover was about to end into an opening into a construction site. They each got up against the wall in their respective positions.

"Knight what do you see?" Reyes asked.

"The fuckin thing that shot at us" He replied, Reyes moved to crouch down next to him and looked at the same omnic. It was a large omnic mech that stood at least 5 meters tall. It had a large caliber weapon on top supported by a missile battery on its right with 2 very large miniguns for each arm...A true killing machine.

"Fuck me" Reyes grunted. "It doesn't have its attention on us so we will move to those containers to get a better angle. Move one at a time." Knight moved first with the others covering, each member moving until it was Reyes and Deadshot. "Deadshot, after we discuss our next move take the high ground on top of that building" He pointed to the building further along. He was given a nod to confirm his acknowledgement.

As soon as Reyes rejoined his team, they formed a small circle on one knee. "We aint going to get past this bot undetected. We need to destroy it" Said Ramirez.

"I'm with Sanchez, we got to take this bot out" Knight looked at his teammate and gave him a nod.

"It's not the mission we can squeeze past" Worm who despite being curious wanted to take it out but not with the five of them.

"Enough" Reyes commanded "We won't be able to make a break for it unless this thing is scrap metal. It killed our boys so it's time for a little payback." That was always the way Reyes has operated, anytime he saw evil or his people get killed. It ticked him off an an itch of payback dug into him. "You guys in?"

"Always" Deadshot answered for them.

"Weak spot should be on the back like Bastions" Worm spoke up.

"Roger, Fan out so we can hit it from all sid..." They were interrupted when the same omnic began firing on them.

"RETURN FIRE" Reyes shouted. Each of them began firing into the large omnic but it was barely scratching it.

"KNIGHT, SANCHEZ, PEEL LEFT. THE REST OF YOU COVERING FIRE" The squad's fire was extremely intense with Reyes firing his combat shotgun, Deadshot with his EBR and worm with his M4A3. The omnic was almost on top of them and looked down at them and began spinning its miniguns.

"FUCK MOVE!" Reyes shouted and the trio sprinted to some more decent cover behind the omnic. They saw a large hole in the ground that turned into a sort of natural trench, it was used for the construction which was no doubt for foundation work. The omnic was slow moving in terms of walking but it could turn its chassis quickly. As they moved the omnic spun its miniguns up again and began firing as they were 4 meters from cover, Reyes heard a scream and looked behind him.

It was Deadshot who was currently on the floor and was hit in the back of the leg by the oversized minigun rounds, his leg was shredded and blood was pouring out at an alarming rate.

"ALEX!" Reyes shouted with the omnic looking directly at Reyes ready to kill him. When suddenly from the building game grenades from Knight who was on the fourth floor. The rounds didn't do much but it staggered the omnic which gave time for Reyes to go to deadshot and pull him out of the line of fire. Worm was already in the trench as he was ready to cover him. Reyes jumped into the trench with deadshot over his shoulder. He laid him down and noticed he was unconscious.

"Reyes I see the weak spot!" Worm shouted and Reyes glanced to the omnic which was peppering the building the other half were in. The core was on the back end of the top of the omnic's turret. Reyes who was now enraged made a bold decision.

"Worm stay with him and patch him up, I've got an idea." Reyes grabbed his shotgun and expertly put 4 fresh shells into the chamber. Reyes jumped out of the trench and sprinted towards the omnic which was still focused on the building. He made a mad dash towards some large containers that would give him the advantage he needed. He climbed up until he was dead center behind it. It must have detected him because it soon turned around with both miniguns smoking, Reyes was quicker and sprinted as fast he could and jumped on top of the mech.

The mech was now in a confused state and as his teammates who were firing into the mech saw their captain jump onto the mech ceased fire. The mech tried to swing his enemy off but to no avail as Reyes located the weak spot and aimed at with his shotgun and slammed fired 8 rounds on continuous pumps. The mech was losing control and Reyes quickly bailed ship and calmly walked away from the mech as it fell to the ground with a large thud which shook the ground as he ejected his last shell from his now smoking shotgun.

After a quick break his team regrouped, most of the team was ok except for one teammate.

"Give it to me worm" Reyes quietly asked as he looked at deadshots body.

"I'm sorry sir, He's gone. Most likely form the shock and the large blood loss." Worm replied sympathetically. He just lost one of his best friends but this wasn't the time and the place to mourn. They still had a job to do.

"Goddamn it" Angry said frustrated. He just lost one of his men but he was glad he gave that fucking omnic an eye for an eye.

"Sir contact!" Knight shouted who was on sentry looking across the construction site spotted two figures coming towards him.

"Omincs?" Reyes replied who had grabbed his shotgun and was now looking at him.

"Negative, Human" They were interrupted when one of the contacts shouted something.

"STAR!" One of them shouted, Reyes immediately knew what to reply.

"TEXAS!" Reyes countered. It was the callsign for identifying friendlies in the field. The two contacts started making their way towards and stopped when they saw Reyes.

"Captain Reyes" He saluted to Reyes who returned. "I'm Sergeant Dunn and this is Corporal Smith. We are here to help you get to that tower sir." Reyes looked him over.

"How did you find us?" Reyes asked

"we heard a firefight so we came to investigate, the bulk of their forces are 2 Klicks west so any omnic stragglers here are on patrol"

"Yeah we came across one of those tin cans" Knight entered with and pointed to the now fallen mech.#

"Holy shit you took down a walker by yourselves?" The sergeant was visibly impressed, coming from someone who has seen nothing but shit from a somewhat unstoppable army.

"Well not me, but it was the captain" Knight replied, his mood soon changed "We lost one of our own though" Knight said as he looked at his now deceased teammate.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Sir we can get you to the tower and get your fallen teammate to safety." Reyes who was lost in thought and looked back at the sergeant, the thought of getting even more revenge seemed satisfying.

"Of course, lead the way. Worm you've got deadshot." Reyes asked as he began to move with the rest of his team.

45 minutes later

Reyes ducked down as another bastion spun into its minigun form and began blasting the area Reyes used to be. He was now behind a small cobblestone wall in the hotel lobby in the building they were right on top of. Worm was to his right firing his rifle with Knight and Sanchez to his left continuing to pummel the bastion unit until it was scrap.

"Let's move" Reyes commanded as his team and a couple of rangers moved up the twin escalators and they reached the center of the building which housed 4 elevators.

"Check the elevators, are they operational" Reyes asked as his team took up an all-round defense. Worm moved towards the elevator panel and checked to see if it was a good day or a bad day.

"Worm" Reyes asked, In no mood for fun and games.

"Negative sir, looks like we are having a leg day" Worm closed the panel and checked his rifle over.

"God damn it" Knight said to himself as the rest of the team grumbled and moaned as they started heading to the stairs.

"Sir how many floors are there in this building" One of the rangers asked. Reyes turned around and gave a toothy grin.

"73" He opened the door and they began ascending when he heard the rangers behind gave off some stronger hate to their position.

After a good 6 minutes of stair climbing, they reached the 46th floor when a sudden impact rocked the building which caused the lights to flicker and some brick dust to fall.

"The fuck was that?" Sanchez groaned.

"It was on this floor let's move" Reyes commanded as the team who were now sweating and exhausted moved to breach the 46th floor door. Reyes shot the emergency locks off and they entered the building. It was an office building that looked pristine as it looked like it had remodel recently. One thing for sure that was not supposed to be here was the large Blackhawk helicopter that was sat in the side of the building. Large damaged was visible and was most likely shot down by one of the mechs.

As they approached, they noticed a gunner was still alive, the area the helicopter was on fire and debris was all over the place.

"_Please...Help"_ He asked and the team started to move over, But the building was rocked again and the helicopter began to slip out of its spot and fell off the side of the building.

"HOLY SHIT" Someone screamed as they ran towards the edge, the helicopter fell all the way to the ground and hit some the friendly troops on the ground. '_What a fucking shit day this is' _Reyes thought to himself.

"Let's not dwell on this and go kick these bucket of bolts back to the factory." Reyes looked at his team and could see the horror in their eyes to what they just witnessed. Shit happens in was but not this. A couple of the rangers were looking into the distance across the river visible from where they were and could see the bulk of the omnic army engaging their comrades. Reyes approached one of them and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't focus on them, focus on getting to the top of this building so we can crush them and save our guys." Reyes said like a father to a son.

"Oo-rah" The ranger said quietly and the team began to make their way back to the stairs.

Another 26 floors later

"This is it, stack up" Reyes commanded. The team double timed it for these floors to get their faster. One of the rangers placed a breaching charge on the door and detonated the device. The rangers moved through the door and were instantly met by bastion fire, they were killed instantly. Worm pulled another ranger back as he was about to enter the hailstorm of rounds.

"Knight get some smoke in there, give us some cover" Knight obeyed and threw a smoke grenade onto the roof. It took a couple of seconds but soon smoke blinded the omnics and the firing stopped which gave them the edge they needed to return fire and get some cover.

They all spilled out of the side room like a pack of wolves circling on a prey as they began to return fire. It was an intense firefight as the smoke soon cleared the bastions began to return fire and shredded anything in their path.

"FOCUS FIRE" Reyes shouted and the team soon began to focus one at a time. It took a while but the bastions soon began to fall by the number. There were only six for this side of the roof but it still took the 8-man team to beat them with concentrated fire.

"Everyone okay?" Reyes asked and was met with positives replies. "Good let's keep moving" The tower was insight but they were met with one final obstacle.

"OH FUCK, GET TO COVER" Reyes shouted as they were met by a barrage from another Walker mech. It pounded their position with lead but the team was not giving up but their options were limited as they were low on ammo and had no counter to this beast.

"Reyes, I can provide a distraction" Sanchez said as he was ducking for his life.

"Negative soldier, we stay together!" Reyes replied aggressively as he knew for a fact what he was going to do.

"It will buy us time to get closer sir" Sanchez countered.

"I GAVE YOU AN ORDER!" Reyes shouted under the Hail of bullets but it was too late as Sanchez began to make a run across the roof using the generators and air-conditioning units as cover.

"GOD DAMN IT, COVERING FIRE" Each soldier was now focusing fire on the walker. Luckily the mech was getting confused on who to focus on and it chose Sanchez and it focused on his position. Reyes heard a scream over the sound of rounds being chambered to fire from the walker, it instantly made his blood boil.

"SANCHEZ!" Reyes screamed as he began to bound forward with his team on his tail. The walker instantly looked at Reyes who was at least 10 meters from it and it began to spin its barrel and destroy its enemy.

Somehow out of dumb luck an attack helicopter followed by a two heavily armored pave-hawk focus onto the omnic and barraged it with rockets and bullets. The mech instantly reacted to focus on the new threat. '_Bad mistake'_ Reyes thought as he readied his shotgun to fire on the weak point, his team following his lead pounded the weak spot until the mech started fall and eventually fell of the roof.

"Knight go to Sanchez; Worm lets destroy that tower" Reyes was met by yes sirs. "The rest of you keep us covered." Reyes began to make his way over to the tower as worm was pulling out explosives. The Pave-hawks landed on the roof with a clearing and the Attack helicopter was acting as sentry.

"I'm ready to knock it out sir." Worm looked at Reyes for confirmation.

"Do it" Reyes replied without doubt. The explosion was small but it knocked the tower out and it fell off the building with a fast fall. '_God damn there is a lot of shit falling off' _Reyes thought. Instantly radio chatter could be heard and the rangers let out a cheer as communications came back online. Reyes was focused on his teammate who was and ran over to him and saw Knight attending to his wounds. It wasn't as serious as Deadshot's.

"How are you solider?" Reyes knelt down to him as knight was working first aid. Sanchez gave a wheezy cough as he began to reply.

"Im good...Sir 'cough'...You..fucked him...up?" He asked as he were losing breath.

"You know we did...For Deadshot" Reyes said as he took his teammates hand for reassurance. The rest of them said in unison.

"For Deadshot." They were interrupted as a medic made their way over to their position.

"Captain Reyes we are here to get you out, I will take him to the heli. You need to go" Reyes was surprised and they carried Sanchez away on a stretcher as the rest of the team moved towards the two helicopters. Reyes spotted a very familiar face.

"Captain Reyes sir" Morrison saluted and gave a small smirk. "I guess we are even now?"

"Morrison? You're a sight for sore eyes" Reyes returned the salute and the two men shook hands.

"Likewise, we need to go" They all boarded the helicopters and they began making their way back to base they looked over the river past the towers and city skyline to where the brunt of the omnic force were sweeping. Multiple fighter jets flew around and began bombarding the omnics with couple of tomahawk missiles destroying them.

"how did you end up on this Morrison?!" Reyes shouted over the comms in the helicopter.

"I was evacuating civilians. This was my ride out and we saw you guys on the rooftop. That was incredible seeing you take down that walker" Morrison smiled at him with Vincent sat next to him watching the horizon.

"It wasn't just me; it was me and my team. When we get back, I will buy you a beer." Reyes returned with a grin.

**THE PENTAGON**

**THE FOLLOWING DAY**

**TIME: CLASSIFIED**

**DATE: CLASSIFIED**

**MEETING ATTENDANCE: CLASSIFIED**

General commander Jason Cole sat at his allotted space in the war room, A large meeting was called after yesterday's offensive, shortly after the First recon team destroyed their jamming systems the ground forces regained a fighting chance but no matter what they still were pushed back. The president was not impressed and called a meeting of his closest advisors and inner circle. He put his cigar back in ash tray as the president walked In. Everyone immediately stood up to pay compliments.

"Thank you, gentlemen please be seated," Everyone sat in their chairs and listened to what their head of state had to say.

"I thank you everyone for coming. After the recent news of yesterday's defeat in San Francisco, Its time we come to terms that this threat requires a real strategy to deal with. This war is worldwide and no nation is close to destroying the enemy. I have been shown a few solutions." The president pointed to his assistant that lit up a monitor on the wall and a hologram on the table. It showed a picture of a large set of armor that looked like something out of the 1300's.

"The German army is deploying a special combat unit called 'Crusaders'. Special soldiers that represent the knights of old and used conventional weapons with personnel shields to protect themselves and others from harm." He looked at his assistant again who changed the image.

"In the UK, they are using similar tactics. However, they are utilizing a special project that they are keeping a secret. They say it's to evolves their tier one operators to a legendary status using armor, Advanced weaponry and cybernetics to achieve this." The room was in a set of murmurs and whispers as the president asked for the holograms and monitors to be switched to the map of the United states.

"Gentleman, as of this moment I'm moving us to def-con 2. We are in a state of emergency as we have no real counter and we are losing too many American lives. I will use tactical nukes if I have too. I don't care what it takes...We need victory." The president spoke with such ambition; However, the room was quiet as no one had any real solutions. Except for The General Commander.

"Mr. President." He took a drag of his cigar." Yesterday's action showed me that it will be men that will win this war. I may have a solution." The general looked dead straight at the president.

"I'm listening" The president replied with intrigue.

"For years now we have been working on how to improve our soldiers. Not with what weapons they use or what armor they wear but themselves in general. It's called the soldier enhancement program. It will make our men faster, Stronger, Smarter. It's risky and expensive sir." Around the room a couple of whispers and small conversations. One man stood up.

"Mr. president surely this is unethical and illegal." The president shut him down by putting his hand up and continued to look into the general's direction. He was desperate and this could be the key to victory.

"How many?" The president asked.

"100 of our best men, A single man is equal to a full battalion." The president knew he would get his victory.

"Do it" The president immediately responded.

**FOB GREEN**

**20 MILES NORTH OF LOS ANGELAS**

**THE NEXT DAY**

Reyes was sat outside his commander's office. He felt like he was back in school sitting outside waiting to be told off. He had thought that this was what this was about. Was he reckless in the field, he ran up to a machine of death with no real plan to take it down, or it to then kill all of his men? But no matter what he destroyed those walkers and completed the mission. He lost one of his good pals deadshot but luckily Sanchez lived but he won't see the field of battle for a long time. '_He Survived'_ His thoughts were interrupted when his name was called.

"Captain Reyes" The Colonel called and Reyes immediately marched and saluted the colonel. The colonel returned the salute.

"At ease captain" The colonel commanded and Reyes physically relaxed. "I'm sorry to hear about Staff Sergeant Harrison. Peace to the fallen" The colonel said with true sympathy.

"Peace to the fallen" Reyes returned.

"I was impressed from the battle reports given to me Captain. You were thrown against difficult odds and you took on two walker mechs with no indication into their combat effectiveness. I'm very impressed Gabriel." the colonel said with a smile. Reyes was surprised, he had not been called by his first name from someone so high before.

"Thank you, sir." Reyes said.

"It's not just me who has noticed, this has gone to the very top captain. I'm sure you are aware of our current situation regarding the war" Reyes heard it from Morrison that they got pushed out of San Francisco.

"Yes Sir, its bleak" Reyes replied in the best way that he could.

"I agree, The Chief army staff has a solution. There is a special classified team being created to combat this threat. This is the best of the best, 100 Soldiers all across the united states military being selected and they have chosen you Gabriel." The colonel congratulated Reyes. Reyes could not believe this.

"I don't know what to say sir, what is the catch? Why me?" Reyes questioned. The colonel leaned back in his chair.

"They are using some let's say 'Special' equipment, the project is called the 'Soldier Enhancement program'. Supposed to turn you into a true soldier. You proved your worthy by taking on the impossible and that's what they want." The colonel leaned forward and gave a letter to Reyes. Reyes quickly scanned the letter and it was exactly as the colonel said.

"Do you accept Captain Reyes" Reyes knew that this would be his true calling, A chance to be a hero and get revenge on those bastard robots. His eye was fixed to his candidate number...Soldier:24.

"I accept" He said with his trademark toothy grin.

**Authors note: Thank you so much for reading, I'm glad people are showing an interest in this and would love to hear your thoughts. So please don't be afraid to comment or review. The next chapter I will be introducing my OC. One thing I will point out now is that I will be making the heroes of overwatch to be significantly more overpowered than they are in the game for obvious reason while I'm sticking to the lore.**

**Again, I hope you enjoyed and I will see you in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 3: Knights of the Round Table

**Chapter 3: Knights of the Round Table**

**AUTHOURS NOTE: I'm sorry guys for how long this chapter has been, Work has been hectic but I'm confident that I can continue with this story now. This is the introduction of my OC, if you feel that he seems too overpowered or if he seems not right in any way, please send me a message for what can be changed. Without further ado please enjoy.**

Abandoned Blackwatch Facility

Norway, 40 Miles from Oslo

20th June 2076

"_Are you with me?" _The transmission ended with a flashing text image 'Transmission ended'. Joshua looked at the screen in interest, how long had it been since Overwatch was disbanded? Must be 6-7 years ago now? He was getting old he knew this. Thanks to the latest technology from Her majesty's kingdom his cybernetics allowed to him to push on despite his old age.

"Joshua, we are ready to unlock the vault" Came the clear voice of one of his Robotic companions, they were a set of Prototype robots that himself and Torbjorn built a decade ago. '_I wonder what that crazy dwarf is up to these days?' _Joshua thought. Anyway, his three companions were loyal to him but also had a sense of free will.

"Good set the timer to 30 seconds and collect all the equipment, I need a minute or two" Joshua turned around and walked over to the old commander's office which overlooked the main hallway to the facility. '_Reyes and I always loved the aesthetics' _Joshua thought as he walked up the stairs. The facility was in ruins, Abandoned long ago as with most Overwatch related facilities and buildings. This was one of the many 'Secretive' Blackwatch sites that acted as a safehouse and FOB for Blackwatch operations.

'Blackwatch' Joshua thought, those were some good times. After the Omnic Crisis Morrison was awarded as the first official commander of Overwatch. His good friend Reyes was in an absolute wreck. He remembered the look on his face as he heard the news, He felt betrayed and wanted to teach those at the UN what a real commander is. But of course, he always trusted Joshua, especially his Strategies and his advice and that's why he backed down. Its why he was made the second-in-command over Blackwatch.

Joshua's 'self-thoughts' had brought him to the door, He pressed his thumb onto the data pad next to it to gain access. It scanned his thumb for a while before it identified him, Lack of Maintenace and use was the cause of this.

"_Welcome Colonel Joshua Graham" _The data pad announced as he made his way into the office, He took his Heavily modified Rifle of from the sling on his back and placed it onto table in the middle of the room, He also took of his long coat and placed that on the back of the sofa. He made his way over to the drink cabinet where Gabriel and Himself kept their drinks, Joshua gained a wicked smile when he saw their favorite bottle sat in the middle of the rack. It was a bottle of Glenfiddich that was casemated in a gold cover. It was gifted by an old acquittance of theirs after doing them a favor a decade ago.

Joshua picked up a glass and poured himself a nice drink, the liquid poured from the bottle with an amber glow. He placed the bottle on the side and made his way over to the window whilst taking a sip of the rich liquid. His robot companions were emptying the vault of all the kit and technology, A lot of it was useful equipment as he placed it himself long ago.

With Joshua happy with the progress he sat himself at his old desk that himself and Reyes shared. He pulled open one of the drawers and found a very interesting set of Nostalgia. It was an impressive model of the winged dagger that he wore during his time in the Regiment. '_Fuck me that was a lifetime ago'_ He looked at the model and the memories started to come back. Some were good, many others weren't and before you knew it, every single detail came back to that fateful day.

**OPERATION HOMEGUARD**

_March 21__st__ 2041_

_Hereford, England_

_22__nd__ SAS regiment headquarters_

Joshua looked at himself in the mirror, they had just come back from a tough OP from attempting to stop the omnic advance, Whilst the mission was a success the overall progress of the omnic advance barely slowed. But no matter what it bought time and time they did not have a lot of.

Joshua gave his beard a quick rinse from the dust and grime from last night, His beard was bushy but not overly mad, His hair was long and a brown color that was swept back neatly with Wax and went half way down his neck, He looked over to his Bright blue eyes and noticed a large scar that ran over his forehead, '_Lucky Bot' _ Josh thought to himself as he moved away from the mirror and walked over to his bed, It had his uniform ready for the briefing in 20 minutes and began to put it on, Starting with his underwear followed by his Trousers, Sock and boots. He stood there and looked in the mirror as he noticed his recent addition to war wounds, Along his chest he had a large gash from a new Omnic they had encountered, It walked on four legs and had a minigun for its left arm and out of nowhere it had a big fuck off sword on its right. '_A bastard to take down'_

His thoughts were interrupted when his fellow squadmate Corporal Jon 'Baron' Thomson, A large Scotsman with short hair and a clean face and was a walking unit, No one dared to fight this guy. Jon walked into his room, In the regiment you were brothers and you all support and rely on each other and you become...Brothers, Simple things like knocking on doors or asking politely, Jon does not do those any of those things.

"Aye Josh you better not be slepin around son, we got work to do" Jon boasted as he walked in a voice louder than any megaphone you could find. "Oh, aye see you checking out your new gains ey?" Jon said with a wicked smile.

"Heh, something like that, our new friend left me a memory" Josh pointed to the new scar, Jon was a bit stunned by this.

"Fuckin ell lad, you seen Sam about that? Better not take you out the field. Boss has a new mission for us and Ironsides will be pissed about it". Josh rolled on his eyes and put on his T-shirt and picked up his phone and other credentials. Josh began to walk out with Jon in tow as they made their way to the HQ.

"Don't worry about me Jon, there are bigger things in play and I don't want myself to be caught out" They left the barracks and were immediately greeted by their other squadmate Corporal Samantha 'Valkyrie' Owens. She was a beautiful Medic with Blonde hair tied into a tidy ponytail, she had blue eyes and was quite short, A small 5' 7', Nothing compared to Josh's 6' 2' however. In the background was a couple of Armored cars that look like they came back from a fight, it did not look clean.

"Damn, look what the cat dragged in" Sam said with a wicked coil of a smile on her face, Josh was easily lost in her.

"Look at the cat" Josh replied with a similar smile; the banter was not lost on Jon who had slight suspicions.

"Ey You guys got something going on that involves out of the field, Because I want in" Jon laughed while Josh and Sam both eye rolled.

"Shut up Jon!" They both shouted in union. '_He's not wrong though' _As Josh looked into his partners eyes. It's true they had a secret relationship in the background but they weren't ready to go public with it yet. Josh decided to change the subject.

"What's with the Trucks?" Josh asked Sam

"C Squadron went out as well last night and just got back, 3 KIA" Sam said with a small tone, she knew Josh hated to hear combat losses.

"Fuck sakes, we need a change. Our strategy isn't working, we've lost too many guys now." Josh said, both his Friends looked at him and Jon was the first to answer. He placed a hand on Josh's shoulder.

"Look laddie, we both know your good in the field and you know what's best. We trust you and if you believe you have an idea and want to take up to the Boss, we are behind" Josh looked at his brother who's been with him through thick and thin. It's a bond that's forged on the battlefield and its indescribable. Josh placed and arm around both of his companions.

"I Love you guys, But Jon... We can't win, we can only buy time until by some miracle we have an answer or something that can turn the tide." They began to walk towards the HQ, they remained silent for the walk out of respect for their lost comrades as they walked past the monument to those who have fallen and saluted it. They entered the HQ and made their way to the briefing room where their squad leader was waiting for them.

"You lot are late" Captain Mark "Ironsides" Simpson said with a gruff as he took a drag from his Cigar. He wore a beard similar to Josh but it seemed bushier, He had short hair and had brown eyes.

"We are 10 minutes early" Jon said with a confused look.

"Exactly" He looked at his squad, His eyes set on his second in command "Josh you look like someone had a crap in your toilet" Mark said with a small smile.

"Heh, I feel better now I've seen a smile on that face old man, when was the last one you had 1976?" Josh sat down opposite his commander; Mark passed him a cigar and chuckled.

"I'm not that old son, I can still kick your arse. Let me guess it's about those 3 poor bastards outside. Fuckin poor intel" Jon and Sam followed with Jon next to Mark and Sam next to Josh who seemed a little closer than the other two.

"You know my thoughts old man, what we are doing at the minute isn't warfighting its time-buying" Josh lit his cigar and took a drag and the old man followed.

"I know Son, this might be your chance to say something to the boss. I got your back" Mark said with sincerity and took a drag as well.

"You know, Smoking is bad for your health" Sam said with a small smile, Both Josh and Mark looked at her.

"Yeah and guess what you're going to patch us up aren't you" Josh returned the smile. Mark and Jon looked at them like ghosts.

"Thier is defo something goin on with you two" Jon said with an evil grin on his face.

"Oh yeah didn't Josh tell you that he was seeing Sam" Mark looked at Jon with a smug look. Sam was not impressed.

"You told him!" Sam looked at Josh with fire in her eyes, Josh who was sitting with his eyes closed took a drag from his cigar and looked at his lover.

"I didn't" Sam who looked stunned looked at Mark who had a fat fuck off smile on his face and Jon who was about to explode.

"I FUKIN NEW IT!" Jon shouted as he was going crazy with the emotion. "Oh man I happy for you bro, She is defo goin to have fun with that new scar of yours" Jon said as he busted out laughing, Mark added his own old man chuckle.

"You motherfuc..."Josh was interrupted as his neighbor pulled him into his line of sight, It wasn't pleasant to look at.

"What Scar Sergeant Graham?" Sam said with a very pissed-off voice. Josh looked at her like a kid who had been caught trying to steal a cookie. By some luck he was saved by the Colonel walking into the room and they all turned and sat into attention.

"Brace up!" Mark shouted and they presented the correct compliment, Sam was not done as she kicked Josh in the leg.

"Stand Down team" The colonel said as he took his place at the head of the table, Colonel Sterling Matthews was highly respected from his Team, Over 20 years' service and renowned from the leaders of the British Army, He wanted something done he got it done.

"Gentleman and Lady, your mission last night was a success as it prevented the 3rd Omnic army from overrunning the Royal Tank Regiment Battlegroup in the south-west. Sergeant Graham I am aware of your previous service with the RTR and they are very thankful for helping them out, Respect passed on from the Colonel." The colonel said with pride knowing how effective his unit was.

"Thank you Sir" Josh said with a bit of pride, He even noticed his lover had a smile even though he knew she was still pissed.

"As of last night, we have discovered from the 21st assault brigade that the main omnium up in Yorkshire is the belt-feed for the Omnic ground forces, Whilst subject to Aerial and ground bombardment it is still operational, It's are large facility so no doubt it has floors worth of factories, At 0500 tomorrow our main force of a combined 30,000 men will begin an offensive just south of Northampton to create a corridor for our Armored corps to place of departure for our final offensive , B squadron will be tasked to vanguard and not allow them to take our flanks, Details of the Operation I will pass onto Captain Simpson, any questions" Josh looked at his teammates and all of them were looking at Josh and not the colonel, The colonel noticed this.

"Sergeant Graham is there something you would like to add?" Josh looked Mark and gave him a nod; Josh gave a deep breath as this could mean the end to his career.

"Sir with all due respect I have no doubt in your leadership nor your strategy, but our current operations at the moment are quite frankly bullshit" Josh said with a straight face, His teammates looked gob smacked.

"I beg your pardon sergeant!" The colonel said with a loud voice on the verge of rage.

"Sir we are tier one operators, we have a history of being the ones who perform sabotage and chaos to the enemy from behind as with have done from the deserts of North Africa in world war 2, Northern Ireland during the Troubles and Afghanistan. I may have a solution that we as the 22nd SAS regiment were made to do from the teachings of Colonel David Stirling himself" Josh said with pride, Even the colonel sat back and looked at him intrigued.

"All right sergeant you have my attention, What's your plan."

"A Regiment covert operation on the omnium, we insert behind the omnium from a HALO and each squadron is tasked to destroy a different part of the plant and if we can destroy the war-mind ending the omnic crisis here in England once and for all" Josh looked at the colonel and his teammates, tensions were high and everyone was interested.

"How would you extract a regiment sized covert group from at least 50 miles behind enemy lines?"

"We use the main force to combat the omnic ground army from all sides to keep the army busy and we use transport left behind from the plant workers to escape." Josh said deadpanned, Sweat visibly forming on his forehead. What the colonel said next surprised everyone.

"I like it, I will take this up to high command for approval, Give us a few days to prepare, I believe the regiment can pull this off, You have clearance from me" The colonel leaned In more to whisper to Josh "_Don't ever talk to me like that again, ever_" The colonel whispered, He wasn't mad he was bit off-putted.

"Yes sir" Josh swallowed; the colonel stood up and the room braced up.

"Thank Gentleman and lady, Captain Simpson to my office please" The colonel left with Mark in tow, He gave Josh a wink as he left the room. Josh let out the breath he was holding and Jon stood up.

"You got some balls on you laddie, I need to see G about my rifle, let you two have some alone time. Catch you in a bit bro" Jon said with a small laugh and it just left Josh with Sam, He looked at her and she was very pissed off.

"Medic Room NOW!" And just like that she left the room, as much as she was annoyed Josh noticed she added some extra sway to her hips. Just like that Josh followed.

"Oh my god!" Sam cried as she was currently pushed up against the wall with Josh currently pushing against her as their bodies were crashing against each other, Her smooth legs were around Josh's back and his hands were 'nicely' grabbing her rear as he stopped ploughing into her, Their breathing was heavy and both had sweat pouring down both from them.

"So... Are you still mad at me?" Josh asked as he began to caress and kiss both her magnificent breasts.

"Yes and no" She reiterated her point as she scratched his new scar on his back and he groaned hard at the same time it forced more of himself into her and she let out a load moan in return. "Yes, because you didn't tell me about your scar on your back, it could have been infected you know and then what would I do hmm?" She said with a hint of sadness and they both stopped playing with each other. Josh took a hand-off her arse and gave her cheek a reassuring rub and she melted into it.

"And No, I'm not mad because the way you told the colonel a piece of your mind was Fucking Hot" She said with a cute laugh and she wrapped her arms around his neck and he returned his hand to where it belongs, they stared into each other's eyes for a brief moment.

"I love you Joshua" Josh smiled and kissed her passionately

"I love you too" And they were lost in each other again.

"Now, I want you to fuck me harder" She said with a cat's grin and leaned next to his ear and whispered "_And don't pull out this time" _She kissed him again with Josh looking wide-eyed with a fat-grin.

"Yes Ma'am" As Josh began to thrust extremely frantic Which sent Sam over the edge frequently, they were at this for a good 15 minutes until finally with them both on the bed provided with Sam on top, they came together in a glorious bliss and Sam fell on top of Josh, She began to caress his tattoos that he was covered with and looked up at him.

"I hope we weren't too loud" Sam said as she kissed his chest.

"Too loud, you woke up the whole goddamn base" They both laughed and looked into each other's eyes again.

"Shut up, not my fault" She punched him lightly and they shared another Kiss.

"That is something I will happily take the blame for" They kissed again and Josh placed his Hands on her rear.

"I'm Glad" She said mid-kiss as they became lost in each other's embrace again...And once more after that.

**2 DAYS LATER**

Josh was sat In the Hanger with Jon inspecting his rifle, He carried the HK472 Semi-Automatic rifle with Armour-piercing rounds, Ever since the Omnic threat appeared the regiment came prepared with weapons designed and upgraded to combat the threat, Josh also carried the Remington 870 shotgun, It was old but still packed the punch, He also carried a custom M1911 he picked up from a SEAL back from a joint exercise with yanks a couple of years ago.

"You're still using the Gympy Jon?" Josh looked at Jon who was carrying the L7A2 GPMG, used in the British Army for more than 70 years now and was still effective in combat even with the new threat.

"Aye, Rather have this bad boy than that wee pea-shooter you have" Jon smiled and applied his last bit of oil to the chamber.

"This 'pea-shooter' I've customized to blow out an Omnic from more than 1000 meters away" Josh held the chamber open to Jon.

"Maybe so but you aren't as badass as a ragin Scotsman with a fuck off machine gun though" They both laughed and Mark appeared with them holding his own C8 Carbine.

"Ladies, Mission is a go. The whole regiment is loading onto the Transports. We are tasked to get to the control room and stop the manufacturing." Mark said out as he pulled out a cigar and lit it. " Wheres the missus Josh?" Mark said with a smile, Josh eye rolled.

"Going over Actions on with the other medics she will be here in a minute." Josh said as he cocked his rifle primed and ready for action.

"Listen Son, I can both see you have strong feelings for one another, But don't let your emotions get in the way. Not now and not ever." Mark said with sincerity, Josh looked over to Jon who gave a nod of agreement.

"Don't worry about me old man, we will both do our jobs" Josh said as he stood up and put on his gear, Including his Body armor. Mark put a hand on his shoulder and looked at him.

"I know you will, I trust you as much as anyone" Josh smiled, Jon stood up and put the heavy LMG over his shoulder. "Let's go lads transport up in 5" The trio made their way over to heir respected aircraft. 3 Atlas aircraft are being used by the regiment to HALO over the drop site towards the objective. As they made their way over, they spotted their final teammate Sam sat in one of the Seats with headphones on, the trio took their respective seats next to her and she took one of the buds out of her ear.

"And here I thought you guys chickened out" She smiled as Josh took a seat next to her.

"Remind me who wouldn't come up to sing their song on the karaoke night a couple of weeks ago" Josh said with a raised brow and a couple of oohs from Jon and Mark.

"I'm sure your performance of Without Me by Eminem was good Hun" Sam retaliated with a side-smile; Josh was left spluttered.

"It was perfection, Guys" Josh asked but was left by Jon and Mark looking away or pretending to be doing something.

"I hate you guys" Josh finally said after a couple of seconds which left the others laughing. Mark looked over to his companions.

"Last check and Details of the Mission, Jon you start" Mark looked at Jon.

"Aye, so we HALO over the site and land within a couple hundred meters from the site, we dig in and wait until A squadron knock out the power from the nearby power plant." Mark nodded and looked over at Sam.

"We then assault the Site and make our way over to the control room and shut down the omnium, we then dig-in again and take out the enemy units until all callsigns confirm their tasks are complete." Mark nodded again and looked at Josh.

"We then extract using the Sites vehicles and make our way to the exfil point 10 miles south where friendly forces are waiting for us to get us out. Total mission time 30 minutes."

"Good, Sync watches and get some shut-eye" The Trio then proceeded to sync their watches and the planes hanger door closed signaling for Take-off at any moment, the cabins lights dimmed to almost darkness. Sam used this opportunity to take Josh's hand and gave it a squeeze. Josh returned the gesture and they both fell to sleep.

**45 Minutes later**

Josh was awoken by the cabin blaring Red lights and incoming Anti-Aircraft fire from all around the plane, they were obviously close to the objective. Mark stood up and began to give out commands.

"PREP FOR DROP" Mark shouted as he made his way over to the bay doors as with everyone else in the cabin, A close explosion from one of the AA guns shook the plane but everyone held their ground. The jumpmaster opened the cargo door and the night sky was visible, A beautiful night despite the ongoing conflict. Everyone was eager to get out but they had to wait for the lights to turn green. Seconds felt like minutes as everyone wanted to get out, Sam used this opportunity to grab Josh again and Josh looked at her and smiled under his mask, He could see she smiled as well. The lights changed to a bright green.

"GO GO GO GO" Mark shouted and one after another the SAS operatives jumped out the plane with Josh jumping with Sam and Jon as well as Mark they fell for about 5 seconds when Josh looked behind as the plane just left was hit by a rocket and the plane fell from the sky like a falling Satellite. They continued their descent for a good 80 seconds when the whole regiment lit up their Parachutes, With Night-vision it was easier to see where they were going and the squad landed near enough to their point. Josh landed first and dumped his Backpack and mask, grabbed his rifle and dug in straight away covering his teammates.

"Contact!" Josh shouted as he began to get shot at straight away, they were light omnics designed as a simple infantry unit but nowhere near as strong as bastion units. Within 5 seconds the other joined him and started to light up the omnics with overwhelming and precision firepower. Their weapons were silenced to remain hidden as much as possible. A good 30 seconds passed and all contacts were down.

"Clear" Jon said, the squad were all in a tight circle. Josh began to scan and could see the gates to the bright omnium a good 600 meters away. He looked up and could see the same plane he jumped out of fall off in the distance with a loud crash.

"Callsigns from here" Mark ordered as the squad sat and waited.

"How long Ironsides?" Josh asked.

"60 Seconds" Mark replied and relayed a message that came over the net.

"_This is Alpha 3, Lights out in 30 seconds" _Came the voice of another squad that took the power station a good 30 mins before the squad dropped.

"Copy, Bravo 4 Going Dark" Mark answered as he stood up. "On me let's move" Jon followed First followed by Sam and lastly Josh, they were walking in an arrowhead formation with weapons ready and soon the omnium was 100 meters from them as the power cut out.

"Baron cut the fence" Mark ordered as they took up a small defensive position around the portion of the gate until Jon cut it open. Jon began to cut fast with Boltcutters and grabbed the broken fence and fell-down as he did.

"Need to work on that strength big guy" Sam said as they all shared a small laugh. Jon was not impressed.

"Save the fun for later let's move" Mark barked. They each crawled through the fence and got a good look at the factory; it was massive it was a large circular building at least 3 times bigger than a football stadium with multiple cranes and other buildings surrounding it.

"This place is fuckin Huge" Jon said as they entered what appeared to be a Carpark. It was only left with a couple of cars.

"Lancelot Take point" Josh stood up and walked slowly forward with the rest following, they made ot about 20 meters when Josh spotted 3 Omnics looking around.

"I got the left, Valkyrie middle, Ironsides Right. Three..two..one" Their shots were in unison and all three dropped straight away. They continued to move only encountering a couple of other units, they eventually found the building that had the control room in and came to the front door, Josh switched to his shotgun and prepared to breach.

"We've got 5 minutes before the power comes back on, Let's move fast and loud" Mark ordered as they took up breaching positions. Jon lobbed a flashbang into the window and as soon as its detonated Josh busted through followed by Jon, Sam and then Mark. They each scanned the room to their surprise it had no omnics.

"Clear!" Josh shouted as he began to move through the building, He went through the first door but was stopped by mark.

"Check those corners" Mark ordered and Josh peeked around and to his surprise an omnic was waiting for him, He immediately blasted him to shreds and then all hell broke loose. They began to take fire from all directions.

"WEAPONS FREE!" Mark shouted as the squad was engaging, Josh continued to pump shells into the omnics as they approached. Mark was firing bursts behind them as he got into cover, Jon jumped into the prone and lit up the Omnics approaching from the main door in the hallway. Sam chucked a grenade into the nearby conference room. They held their ground but the main door crashed open and a bastion appeared and immediately set down into sentry mode and riddled their position with fire. No one could return fire as the building was being shredded, Josh chucked a flashbang and it stunned the bastion. The squad lit up the bastion and it shut down in its tracks.

"Let's keep moving go go!" The group followed mark as they climbed the stairs to the third floor and breached the room, no omnics were present. They kept moving until they reached the control room. To all their surprise the power was still on.

"Lancelot get on the console, the rest of you keep watch" Josh jumped immediately on the computer and surprisingly a large icon was present on the screen that was labeled 'Emergency Shutdown'. '_That was easy'_ and immediately hit the command. The screen turned into commands as it began shutting off the site.

"All callsigns This is Bravo 4, Objective complete, Sit-rep" Mark got onto the comms, the sooner they were out the better.

"_Bravo 1 Objective complete"_

"_Bravo 2 Objective complete"_

"_Charlie 5, Omnics putting up resistance near our escape route out of the factory floor ready for detonation, ETA 5 minutes"_

"Copy all callsigns proceed to evacuation. Out" Mark looked at Josh who had just finished on the computer. "Squad let's move" They began to move but suddenly a large omnic busted through the wall, it had 4 legs, A mounted machine gun for an arm and a sword for its other.

"FUCK ME!" Jon shouted as he began to fire at the new omnic. It pushed him out the way knocking him to the wall. It moved to josh as he fired his shotgun, He hit the omnic in the head and opened its core components but it still kept coming. It moved its sword and sliced into josh cutting his right arm clean off and sliced the right side of his face.

"ARRRGHHH" Josh screamed in agony as blood splattered everywhere as his arm dropped to the floor as well as his Shotgun.

"JOOSSSHH" Sam screamed as she riddled the omnic with rounds along with mark and finally it fell to the ground with a large thud. Sam ran over to Josh as Mark checked on Jon.

"Jon you good?" Mark as frantically.

"Aye" Jon said as he stood up and looked over to Josh who was shaking in agony and was lying in a pool of blood. Sam grabbed her emergency med kit.

"It's ok Babe I'm here" Sam said as she applied a tourniquet to his upper arm to seal the blood loss and applied two bandages to stop the blood over his arm and eye. Josh was losing a lot of blood.

"This is Bravo 4, Man down need immediate CASEVAC T1" Mark practically shouted in the comms. Jon was watching the stairwell and saw an omnic come through the door.

"We've got incoming" Jon shouted as he began to pepper the enemy with 7.62, Meanwhile Sam had just finished applying painkillers to Josh, Mark moved over to Sam.

"Status" Mark ordered, Sam eyes were wet with tears and she had a few down her face.

"Not long, He's lost a lot of blood we need to get him out of here now" Sam said, Mark placed a hand on her shoulder.

"We need to focus, Baron grab Graham, Valkyrie take point let's move" Sam and Mark took over as cover whilst Jon Picked up Josh with little to no effort. The group began running back through where they came from, It wasn't going to be easy...

"Contact front" Mark shouted and began to return fire. "Contact rear" Sam shouted as she added to her own fire. They were getting hit from all sides but continued to move, Mark chucked a frag grenade in front near the door and blew three Omnics up, they busted through the door and could see several jeeps used by fellow Soldiers in an all-around defense. A medic officer approached Jon who was carrying Josh.

"Set him up on that middle Jeep, my kit is already set up, Corporal Owens on me" The officer commanded, Josh was unconscious as Jon set him down. Mark and Sam joined them in the Jeep.

"_All Callsigns this Baseplate, all units have completed objectives make your way to the EVAC point ASAP Out." _The soldiers all jumped in their respective jeeps and began to drive out of the base. Waiting for them was several bastion units.

"OH, FUCK ME" Jon shouted as he began to shoot.

"Wilkins NOW!" Came the voice from another jeep and just like that the Gate blew up and the omnics were torn apart. The jeeps ploughed through the gates and began to speed down the road towards the Evac point. Mark who was driving checked on his squad.

"EVAC is 10 minutes away, how is he?" Mark asked, He saw Sam was still in a bad shape, Jon looked at Mark and gave a small negative.

"He's lost a lot of blood but he's still going strong. He's AB Negative and luckily Sir was carrying some on him." Mark looked back at the road and approached a junction to turn right, waiting for them were several omnics in an ambush.

"HANG ON!" Mark shouted, they ploughed through a Bastion, it was still on its hood, Jon grabbed his sidearm and shot the bastion in its head until it fell off, They drove over it and caused a large bump which definitely caused damage. They continued undisturbed with the other Jeeps for at least 5 minutes.

"Does anyone smell diesel?" Jon asked as he looked around him, Sam looked behind them and noticed they had a trail of Liquid following them down the road.

"Shit the fuel tank has been damaged" Sam said as she checked on Josh, He had calmed down with his right arm and Eye bandaged up. But the blood pack was beginning to run out.

"How far old man?" Jon asked.

"Another 5 minutes, it's taking longer with all these abandoned cars." They were currently in a convoy with 6 other jeeps carrying soldiers, they were weaving through the carriageway trying to avoid vehicles that had been left for a couple of months since the Omnics begun their advance.

They finally arrived at their destination, An abandoned farm with plenty of room for Helicopters to land. Their contacts of the Royal Fusiliers were nowhere to be seen, In the distance heavy firefighting and gunfire could be seen with fires in the distance lighting up the sky. The farmhouse was simple with a large home that looked to have 5 bedrooms with a large garage next to it with a dirt track heading towards the farms.

"Listen up lads, Defensive positions. I will radio for evac. Dig in deep and hard. Move the casualties over to the house and keep they alive for as long as possible" the soldiers moved like clockwork as most dug in around the house in small holes all around the house. The rest moved the jeeps into defensive positions and helped with the casualties. Mark was in the courtyard using an extended Radio to allow better contact.

"Baseplate, This bravo 3. Currently dug in at the EVAC point waiting for instructions over" Mark said as he checked his watch. 03:46 in the morning, 16 Minutes ahead of schedule for the EVAC.

"_Roger that Bravo 3, Moving your comm channel to Hunter-1 Out_"

"_Bravo 3 this is Hunter-1, Myself and Hunter-2 and 3 are making our way around the enemy to avoid AA fire, ETA 10 minutes" _Mark looked around, they can hold for 10 minutes but the casualties can't, Especially Josh.

"Roger that Hunter-1, Be advised I have 3 wounded, one extremely critical over" Mark looked over to Josh who was on the floor with Sam still tending to him.

"_Roger we will put boosters on max, out" _Mark was about to move over when another message came through.

"_Bravo 3, The is vulture. FLIR is picking up heat signatures approaching your position from all sides, I count some 100+ hostiles over" _Mark looked around and he could not make out anything in the distance even with NVG's on.

"Roger that out, GET READY LADS HERE THEY COME!" Mark shouted as he moved towards the front into a hole with Jon ready with his LMG. The wait was tedious but the first omnic approached through the hedge line. It opened fire on their position.

"WEAPONS FREE!" Mark commanded and the entire regiment opened fire on all sides. It started off well as the soldiers held their ground but the omnics had a few tricks up their sleeves. They began to use Artillery on their position.

"INCOMING" A shoulder shouted not before a direct hit into his cover blew him and three others apart. Mark looked in horror as bastions began to appear and riddle their position with bullets.

"EVERYONE INTO THE HOUSE NOW, MOVE IT!" Mark commanded as the remaining soldiers filed into the house, Mark counted and saw that he had 18 remaining. A few soldiers closed the heavy gate to buy them time. He looked over at Josh and saw that Sam was crouched over him like a pet protecting their owner. His thoughts were interrupted as their old friend from before burst through the wall and began to light up the soldiers, A few were killed outright as the rest took cover.

"FOCUS FIRE" Mark ordered as the soldiers fought back but it still kept coming. It approached Jon and grabbed him by the neck and attempted to squeeze the life out of him. Jon gave it a smile and took out a grenade and took out the pin. He showed to the Omnic and it looked at the grenade and then back at Jon. Confused it attempted to through Jon away but it was too late as Both Jon and the omnic were torn apart.

"JON!" Mark shouted as he pulled his upper torso out the open. He was dead. Mark was pissed and began to fire at the omnics with His LMG. Sam who was watching in horror at the sight before didn't notice the second 0R-14 blast through the wall. It attempted to Kill Josh but she deflected it with her rifle and it snapped in half. She moved to the back wall as it pointed its Machine guns at her but mark appeared in the doorway and riddled it with rounds. It pushed Mark away and sent him flying back. It showed its sword and attempted to lunge to Sam.

Josh who had just woken up grabbed his sidearm with his only working arm and shot it in its face, it stumbled as it was unaware of this new threat. Sam used this as an opportunity to grab her combat knife, climbed onto the Omnic and stabbed it straight into its head. It fell with a thud and finally it was killed. She reached down to Josh who was sitting up still pointing his gun at the omnic.

"You.. ...Me" Josh said through gritted teeth. He finally lowered his gun and looked at Sam. Despite the chaos in the background they shared a kiss. And he looked into her eyes once more. Thye both smiled.

"I love you Jos..." She was cut off as stray bullet hit her in the left side of her head, she fell into his lap. Those eyes he was once staring into now had no life. Josh just stared at his now dead lover breathing hard and begun to hyperventilate. He closed her eyes as Mark appeared at the door. He too was covered in blood but was not hit. He looked at his fallen comrade and saw they fire of hate burn into Josh.

"I'm sorry son." Mark said as Josh stood up and grabbed a Rifle left by Another soldier. He reached down and kissed Sam on the head once more and grabbed her Silver Tags from her neck. He wrapped the tags around his hand and cocked his rifle with one arm. He was stopped by Mark and he looked into his eyes, Ones that were full of hate and revenge. He let out a deep breath and slotted a fresh chain of 7.62 into the LMG and cocked it.

"For Jon" Mark said and he put his hand up to signal a handshake but saw that Josh still only had one arm and instead put his hand on Josh's shoulder.

"For Sam" Josh replied and they both walked out weapons at the ready. They both opened fire with Josh using his right arm as a stubb to support him and Mark opening fire with the LMG. A couple of soldiers saw them and joined in as they took down omnic after omnic. Another OR-14 Appeared and a soldier who had a grenade launcher shot it and blew it away. They worked like clockwork as they approached the gate and the remaining soldiers jumped through. All they saw were at least 50 Bastions sitting waiting for them. As their barrels started to spin up the soldiers aimed their rifles ready for their last stand.

Luck would have it the ground lit up as rockets and missiles tore the omnics apart from the incoming Ospreys as they made runs to clear the area. The soldiers opened fire at the remaining omincs. It was practically hell on earth when they finished as Fires, Smoke and dead men were laying all around them.

"_Bravo 3 this is Vulture-1, We need to go we are at nearly at Bingo fuel." _Mark listened as he dropped his LMG and saw what remained of his soldiers. 8 soldiers survived from the fighting force of 24. He took pf his helmet and reached for his radio.

"Roger, we have 16 casualties we need to move them to the choppers out" Josh looked at Mark and put his good arm around him. They next 10 minutes went by with the soldiers moving their dead comrades into the transports. Josh was sitting in the back of one as one of the crew members brought A dead Sam just in front of him as another put the black bag over her. That was the last time he saw her face as the actions of the day came over him and was lost to the darkness.

**Present Day**

Josh continued to stare at the Dagger that sat on the desk, In the whole time of remembering he finished almost the whole bottle. '_Reyes would be pissed'_ Josh thought as he stood up and looked at his wrist-mounted computer. It was 07:36pm He had been sat in here for more than 30 minutes. He made his way to the office door, as it opened One of his companions were waiting for him.

"_Josh, All the equipment is stored and ready for transport" _Josh looked at his companion. It looked like a trooper encountered from the London uprising, except it stood taller and had a heavier chassis almost like it was a human. It had a large head like a bastion except its curved inwards to a single Blue light. The voice as well was a bit feminine but there was a reason for that.

"_Is everything ok sir?" _The robot asked as Josh just smiled and put his hand on its shoulder.

"Of course, Valkyrie, why wouldn't I be. Just been thinking about the old days" the two began to walk back down to the main hall.

"_With Overwatch sir?" _Josh looked at his robotic Companion.

"Much before that Sam" Josh regrouped with the other two robots. One was much larger than the others obviously to deal more damage and take more hits.

"Baron, Ironsides we ready to go" Josh asked whilst grabbing something from his neck, It was the silver discs from his fallen comrades from a distant time ago.

"_Aye sir_" The large omnic said, the other gave a simple Nod.

"_Where are we going next sir"_ Ironsides asked. Josh proceeded to pull out a picture, it was from a decade ago when the whole team of overwatch was last together, from left to right it had Reyes, Morrison, Torbjorn, Josh, Angela, Lena, Winston, Reinhardt, Genji, Jesse and Ana. Josh stared to it before he put it back in his coats pocket.

"Gibraltar"

**Authours Note: Thank you so much for reading guys, Like I said I apologies for how long this took to come out but I promise I'm back on track now. More chapters to come soon and we will finally see the team being born after the next couple of chapters. Please Leave comment if you wish to show support or have any issues, Till next time.**


End file.
